Forbidden Dreams
by TsukikageXUshio
Summary: Inuyasha and Kagome have been best friends literally since birth. However, they were attacked and they're not to be in bliss forever. IK MS SR KA
1. Prolauge

Hi! This is my first fanfic so be nice please! I appreciate constructive criticism, but NO FLAMES!

Disclaimer: I do NOT own Inuyasha!

Prologue

"Inuyasha, stop it! Stop it! Please, stop tickling me!" a young girl around the age of three squealed, as she squirmed under her best friend that held her captive under him. She had ebony strands of silk going down her back, her blue eyes resembling ice. What distinguished her as one of her kind were the small angel wings penetrating from her small back. She was Kagome-ohime-sama (A/N: Princess Kagome, for those non-Japanese speaking folk NJSF ^_^)

"No!" A boy around the age of four yelled in return, "I won't stop until you say it! Say 'Inuyasha is the most awesome half demon ever!" Kagome's eyes widened, "Never! I'll never say that!" Inuyasha had flowing silver hair-longer than his currently imprisoned friend- and stunning golden eyes that even trapped, Kagome would bask in their beauty and marvel at their resemblance to a glorious setting sun. This young boy's attributes were that of a full blooded white dog demon, except for the velvety soft, sensitive appendages attached to the top of his head: dog ears. He was an inu hanyou (A/N: or half dog demon for you NJSF).

"Then you'll have to suffer!" With that, the young boy moved his fingers up and down her sides at a faster pace, making his best friend squirm even more under him.

"No! Inuyasha, please! Stop it!" Kagome squealed. Inuyasha just cackled and quickened his pace and moved one hand up to her neck, making her lower her chin and giggle even more.

"Now children," said a kind, older voice."I do believe that your mothers would not be pleased by the condition you two are in."

Both hanyou and tenshi (A/N: tenshi= angel) looked down at their dirty bodies, Inuyasha having gotten off of Kagome when his father came. They were both quite filthy, and their hair seemed to be competing for 'most knotted' at the moment.

Inutaisho chuckled at the children's silliness, and Inuyasha's ears tweaked at the sound of his deep, booming laugh.

Suddenly, he stopped and looked back. Quick as lightning, he gathered the children up in his arms and ran out of the large garden, just in time to avoid an explosion. Unfortunately, he didn't jump out in time to save himself, so he joined his mate and her best friend, as well as his own. Inuyasha was shocked, Kagome sobbing in his arms as he looked down at his father's slightly scorched body, then up at his once magnificent palace, now in flame and rubble.

He heard a twig snap behind him and Kagome lost consciousness from the trauma. He looked up in time to see the beady red eyes of the person that hit his head harshly with the hilt of a sword.

So? Whactha think?

Review plz!


	2. Chapter 1

A/N: I'm BAAAAACK! T_T Only one person reviewed my story! And Yeisa does'nt even count! So, I've decided to try and gain your acceptance! *determined face* YAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAR!

Disclaimer: WAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH! I HATE HAVING TO DO THIS! I DON'T OWN INUYASHA OKAY! *runs away sobbing* Enjoy! ^_^

* * *

Chapter 1

~12 years later~

~Normal POV: Inu's side~

"Kagome, Inuyasha! Wake up! You'll be late for School!" yelled a deep voice up at his younger brother and his life-long best friend. Luckily, when the explosion happened, Sesshomaru hadn't been at the palace and took the young hanyou and tenshi in. "Yeah, yeah! We're coming Bastard!" yelled an angry silver-haired half-demon. He got out of his large king-sized bed and stretched. He walked towards the bathroom that connected to his and his best friend's rooms. He opened the door and came to a sight he'd seen many times before, but never got tired of.

* * *

~Kag's POV~

"Coming!" I called to my brother-like figure, knowing he'd hear me. I got up from my bed and looked in my vanity. 'Dammit!' My hair was a mess and my wings were molting again. Man I hate winter, my wings molt and then they get so puffy that some feathers show even with my waist-length hair covering them as much as possible. I walked over to the bathroom, grabbing a towel on the way. Walking in, I quickly removed the large T-shirt I'd stolen from Inuyasha. I was unclasping my bra when I heard a soft 'click'. 'Oh shit.' I thought, knowing automatically who it was behind me. I thanked all the Kami that I could think of that my back was to him and looked around for the nearest lift-able object I could find.

It was a trash can.

Oh well. Quickly wrapping my wings around myself, I grabbed the trash can and flung it behind me, knowing it had hit home when I heard the grunt behind my body.

Poor thing. I knew it probably wasn't his fault; he would have noticed my scent or heard me walking around in the bathroom. But ever sice he started hanging out with Miroku, I had to be self-consious, even if it was with the guy I used to bathe with.

However, with the shower incident that happened the first time I met the perv, I couldn't trust anyone anymore... Except maybe Sesshomaru, because Rin would probably castrate him if he walked in on me taking a shower and tried to jump in with me.

I shuddered at the memory. I turned around, with my arms over my breasts and wings still wrapped around my body. I instantly regreted the action when I saw Inuyasha looking at me with an evil smirk. I almost panicked, knowing what he was thinking. "Now, Inuyasha." I said sheepishly, backing up against the wall farthest from him. "No need to be rash. It was an accident. I-I thought you were Miroku!" I almost rolled my eyes at how stupid I must have sounded. We both knew it was a lie and even I could smell the scent of fear and sadly attempted deceit radiating off of me, and knew he could smell it even better.

He lunged at me and just as I sprinted out of the room and ran from my room, I was almost out by the time he caught me and tackled me to the ground. I burst out laughing when he straddled me and started tickling me half-way out in the hallway.

We stopped at the sound of someone clearing their throat just above us. It was Sesshomaru, Rin, Miroku and Sango. Sesshomaru was only looking down at us, stoicly (if that's a word?) as usual. Rin was trying desperately to hold back her laughter and seemed to be restrianing herslef from jumping in and tickleing us both. Sango was blushing like a cherry and looking away, her usual high ponytail spread out over her left shoulder from how far to the right she was looking. Miroku was just grinning lecherously, seemingly removing my hands from my chest and shorts with his eyes. I scoffed mentally, 'Pervert'. It only then registered in my currently shut off brain that I was shirtless, in a pair of short-shorts, with Inuyasha straddling my hips, him only in a pair of boxers, and my hair a mess, molting wings, and in the middle of the hallway.

Sango and I started a competition on who blushed harder, and I knew we would have made any tomato hate us. Inuyasha just looked pissed that Miroku had seen me almost naked again. He got up off of me and picked me up bridal style, taking me into my room and into the bathroom. He set me down on the toilet and left for his room. He was probably going to just change and skip a shower. If our friends were here, we were _really _late.

I quickly shed off my shorts and underwear, turning on the shower. I jumped in and scrubbed myslef clean as quickly as I could and practicly ran out of the shower, brushed my teeth, ran a brush through my thick, tangled rave tresses and left it to dry on its own. I ran back into my room in only a towel and grabbed whatever I could get my hands on in the dresser.

I put on the black skinny jeans and the scarlet tank top-the tank top had two holes on the back so my wings could be comfertable- right after my lacy black and red undies and bra. I quickly grabbed a pair of black flip-flops and two thin black belts. I put them on so that they would make an 'X' at my left hip, brabbed my simple blue backpack and ran out the door, almost tripping over my fat calico, Buyo.

I litteraly flew down stairs, grabbing the apple that Aunt Rin offered me on my way out of the kitchen. I knew right away that today was gonna be hectic.

* * *

You hate me, I know you do! But at least I finally got this chappie up! And I cyber-pinky swear that I'm gonna update more often! *holds out a cyber-pinky* See! okay, well... BYE! R&R!


End file.
